Maleficent
"True Love's Kiss? Have you not worked it out yet? I cursed her that way because there is no such thing." - Maleficent to Diaval. Maleficent is an extremely powerful faerie and is the main protagonist of Disney's Maleficent. She is the sworn protector of the Moors and ruthlessly guards her land from human invaders. One day, however, she suffers a ruthless betrayal that turns her pure heart to stone. Hungry for revenge, Maleficent cruelly places an irrevocable curse upon King Stefan's newborn daughter, Princess Aurora, only to later realize that the child may be the only one who can restore peace, forcing her to take drastic actions that will change both worlds forever. Biography A Peaceful Childhood Maleficent was born in an enchanted forest kingdom known as the Moors, bordering a human kingdom. Her parents, Hermia and Lysander, were killed by humans, leaving her as an orphan. One day, she learns that a human peasant boy has been discovered in the Moors from three pixies, Knotgrass, Flittle and Thistlewit. Maleficent immediately leaves to investigate. She finds that the Tree Warriors have cornered the boy in an alcove and demands that he come out of hiding. Reluctantly, he comes out and introduces himself as Stefan, Maleficent orders him to hand over the gem he had stolen from the kingdom. He surrenders the gem and Maleficent tosses it into the water. She escorts him to the border of the Moors where they both admit to each other that they are orphans. Stefan wishes to return to the Moors to see her again, but she tells him that it is forbidden. Nonetheless, Maleficent begins to develop feelings for Stefan. The next day, Stefan returns to the Moors to see Maleficent and the two develop a close friendship, which, as they grow older, develops into a romance. On her sixteenth birthday, Stefan gives Maleficent a present: True Love's Kiss. However, over the next several years, Stefan stops coming to see Maleficent. The Protector of the Moors With the Moors under threat from the ruthless King Henry, Maleficent, the strongest of the faeries, rises to become her homeland's fierce protector. She confronts King Henry and his army at the border of the Moors and warns them not to proceed any further, but her warning is ignored by the soldiers who begin their attack on the Moors. Maleficent calls for help. Her call is answered by the Forest Army, which includes the Tree Warriors, the Tree Ogres and the Vine Dragon. They stand by her side as she engages the soldiers in a fierce battle. The Forest Army emerges victorious and Maleficent mortally wounds the King, forcing the surviving soldiers to retreat back to their kingdom. Later that night, Maleficent receives a visit from Stefan, who, unknown to her, has become a servant of the King. The King has demanded to be avenged and will name, whoever kills Maleficent, his successor to the throne. Stefan tells Maleficent that he has returned to warn her of the King's demands, but she remains unconcerned. They spend the night together and Stefan gives Maleficent, a drink, but as soon as she takes a sip, she falls into a deep sleep. Stefan then draws a dagger and attempts to kill her, but cannot bring himself to do it. Instead, he uses iron, a lethal substance to faeries, to sever her wings and return them to the dying King Henry as proof that she was slain. The next morning, Maleficent awakens to a burning pain on her back and is horrified to find that her wings were severed, crying in agony. Unable to walk properly, she creates a staff from a simple twig. She enters an abandoned castle and hides in the shadows, broken and alone. The next day, Maleficent discovers that a farmer has captured a raven and is tormenting the helpless creature. Taking pity on the raven, she transforms him into a man, frightening the farmer who flees. Maleficent approaches the confused man who is disturbed at having his form altered, but realizing that Maleficent saved his life, he apologizes and introduces himself as Diaval. He agrees to be her humble servant and Maleficent gives him his first task: to find Stefan. Diaval infiltrates the kingdom and witnesses Stefan being crowned King. When he reports his sightings to Maleficent, she is infuriated after realizing that Stefan betrayed her so he could become King. She returns to the Moors and becomes the Evil Queen of the Moors, creating a dark and oppressive kingdom. A few days later, Diaval reports to Maleficent and informs her that Stefan and his new wife, Queen Leila, have had a child. Although distressed at the news, Maleficent sees this as the perfect opportunity to extract revenge on Stefan. Revenge on King Stefan A royal christening is held for King Stefan and Queen Leila's newborn daughter, Princess Aurora, after the dawning of the sun. Knotgrass, Flittle and Thistlewit arrive at the christening and with Stefan's blessing, bestow gifts on the young princess, but before Thistlewit can bestow her gift, Maleficent arrives. Still disgusted and enraged over Stefan's betrayal, she informs him that she too will bestow a gift on the child. With no one able to stop her, she approaches Aurora and informs the inhabitants that although the princess will grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who meet her, she will be cursed until the end of time. As before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into an eternal slumber. However, when Stefan begs Maleficent to spare his daughter's life, she also includes that the princess can be awakened from her eternal slumber only by True Love's Kiss and that there is no power on Earth that can change it. Maleficent leaves Stefan's castle and returns to the Moors. She then creates an impenetrable wall of thorns around the Moors to keep Stefan's men at bay. Meanwhile, Stefan becomes so terrified of Maleficent's vengeance against him that he has every spinning wheel in the kingdom, burned and locked away in the deepest dungeon of the castle. He also sends Aurora to live with the three pixies who will raise her in secret until after her sixteenth birthday as to protect her from Maleficent. Finding Love and Happiness Again However, Diaval locates the cottage where the three pixies are planning to raise Aurora until her sixteenth birthday, posing as her three human aunts. Maleficent approaches a window of the cottage and tries to scare the baby, to no avail. She dryly tells her that she hates her, calling her a "Little Beastie" before leaving. Over the next few years, Maleficent and Diaval watch over and reluctantly begin to take care of the princess from afar after the pixies prove to be incapable and struggling to live as humans. Maleficent uses her powers to toy with and play tricks on the pixies, much to her amusement. One day, she encounters a five-year-old Aurora after saving her from falling off a cliff and bonds with her before sending her back home. After the next several years, Stefan has become extremely paranoid and obsessed with hunting down Maleficent, sending his men out to find and kill her, but to no avail. Stefan has the blacksmiths of the kingdom, work tiredly to forge iron armoury and weaponry. His obsession makes him neglect his wife who soon falls graverly ill and passes away overnight, but he shows no grief over her death. When Aurora turns fifteen, she spends most of her time trying to explore the forest that surrounds her cottage, but is unable to due to the wall of thorns. The soldiers almost mistake her for Maleficent, but Maleficent saves her by placing her into a sleeping trace and transforms Diaval into a wolf, much to his displeasure, to defeat the men. Maleficent leaves Aurora in the middle of the Moors where they have their first real encounter and Aurora has come to believe that Maleficent is her "Faerie Godmother" as she recalls being watch over by the woman all her life. Over the next several months, Maleficent allows Aurora to spend more time in the Moors and introduces her to the other faeries and magical creatures. They all grow an immediate liking for Aurora and enjoy her presence in the forest. While Maleficent and Aurora begin to develop a mother and daughter-like relationship. Maleficent also begins to lose her malevolence and become benevolent once again after enjoying herself when Aurora plays with the wallerbogs. Realizing that she has grown to love Aurora, Maleficent tries to remove the curse, but fails, because there is no power on Earth that can lift it, but True Love's Kiss. Later, Aurora questions why Maleficent is the only faerie who does not fly. Reluctantly, Maleficent tells Aurora that her wings were stolen from her and seeing that she is distraught, Aurora attempts to comfort her, but Maleficent is inconsolable and walks away. On the day before her sixteenth birthday, Aurora decides that she wishes to live in the Moors with Maleficent and the other faeries, maintaining this wish even after Maleficent warns her that there is an evil in the world that she cannot protect her from. Nonetheless, Maleficent allows Aurora to live in the Moors, hoping that it will undo the spell since she will be far away from any spinning wheels. However, Aurora inadvertently learns about her true parentage and that Maleficent is the "evil faerie" who cursed her from the pixies. Heartbroken, Aurora runs away to her father's castle. An ashamed Maleficent orders Diaval to find Prince Phillip who had previously met and fell in love with Aurora in the forest earlier and although she does not believe that True Love exists, which she had earlier discussed with Diaval, she sees that Phillip may be her only hope to save Aurora. Maleficent locates Phillip and places him into a sleeping trace and transforms Diaval into a horse to deliver Phillip to the castle. Unfortunately, Maleficent is too late as the curse takes effect and lures Aurora to the dungeon of the castle and she pricks her finger on the spindle of a reformed spinning wheel and falls into her eternal slumber. The Final Battle Between the Forces of Good and Evil As night falls, Maleficent and Diaval along with a sleeping Phillip sneak into the castle and leave Phillip at Aurora's bedroom door. The pixies immediately believe that he can awaken Aurora and tell him to kiss her. While Maleficent and Diaval sneak into the room and watch from behind a curtain. Phillip leans over and kisses Aurora, but his romantic kiss has no effect. Since his kiss has failed to awaken her, the pixies drag Phillip out of the room to find someone or something else that might be able to awaken her. Maleficent approaches the sleeping princess and tells her that she was so lost in hatred and revenge that she forgot all about love and happiness until she met Aurora. Maleficent swears that no harm will come to the princess as long as she shall live. In tears, Maleficent bids farewell to Aurora and kisses her forehead. Just as she is about to leave, a miracle happens. Aurora awakens and is happy to see her Faerie Godmother. Maleficent's motherly concern for Aurora constitutes True Love. Maleficent, Aurora and Diaval begin to make their way out of the castle, but the soldiers discover Maleficent and throw an iron net onto her, burning her. She transforms Diaval into a dragon and orders Aurora to flee. Diaval lifts the net off Maleficent and manages to fight off the soldiers, but is eventually restrained. Unable to protect her, Maleficent is surrounded as Stefan, wearing iron armor and wielding iron weapons, enters the scene. He brutally tortures her and begins to taunt her over her lack of wings. He prepares to kill her, but Maleficent's wings, released from their glass casket inside of Stefan's chambers by Aurora, return to Maleficent and reattach themselves to her back. With her wings restored, Maleficent frees Diaval and together, they defeat the men, leaving only the treacherous King standing. Maleficent easily overpowers Stefan and carries him onto a nearby tower. On the verge of killing him, she decides to spare him, confirming that "it's over". However, he refuses defeat and leaps onto her, causing the both of them to fall off the tower. She manages to become airborne, but leaves Stefan to fall to his death. A Hero and A Villain With peace finally restored between the two kingdoms, Maleficent pulls down the wall of thorns as the barrier is no longer needed. She then passes on her crown to Aurora, making her Queen of both the human kingdom and the Moors, uniting the kingdoms forever. Maleficent happily flies through the skies with Diaval by her side. Personality and Traits Everyone believes that Maleficent is a woman of pure evil, representing everything that is evil, but they just do not know the true story. Maleficent is actually a benevolent young woman of purity who will stop at nothing to guard the Moors and all of its inhabitants from all harm. However, after her closest childhood friend and lover, Stefan, betrays her by severing her precious wings, Maleficent's pure heart begins to darken and eventually turns to stone. Becoming the Evil Queen of the Moors, Maleficent has become a shadow of her former self, striking fear into the hearts of all, even those closest to her. She is sadistic and merciless, which is proven when she mercilessly places a sleeping spell on Stefan's baby daughter, Aurora, that before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death, leaving Stefan's castle with a sadistically laugh at the sweet revenge she just attained. She also forces and enjoys watching Stefan plead for his young daughter's life. During the final battle, Maleficent willingly allows Stefan to fall to his death, proving that she never forgave him for his betrayal despite regaining her wings and coldly stands over his body after his tragic demise. Despite her dark side, Maleficent also still possesses traits from her good side. This is proven by her relationship with Diaval and Aurora. Although sometimes irritated with him, Maleficent openly shows that she does care for Diaval a great deal, saving his life twice. The first time from a farmer and the second time from Stefan's men. Maleficent's relationship with Aurora is of a mother and daughter's relationship. At first, Maleficent despises Aurora, even trying to frighten her when she was a baby, to no avail. Despite her hatred of the child, Maleficent reluctantly begins to watch over and secretly raise the young girl from afar. During their first encounter, Maleficent is less vicious, softening from her experiences with Aurora. During her time with the princess, Maleficent begins to transform back into the woman she used to be, finding her happiness again. When she comes to realize that she has grown to love Aurora, Maleficent tries valiantly to save her from the curse and eventually discovers that True Love does indeed exist (as when she included that the curse could be lifted by True Love's Kiss, she believed that True Love did not exist, most likely because of Stefan's treachery). In the end, Maleficent's stone heart turns pure once again, which is due to Aurora's own purity and innocence. Powers and Abilities *'Powerful Magic:' Maleficent is the most powerful faerie and is the ruthless Guardian of the Moors. Her powers increase when she succumbs to the feelings of hatred and the desire for revenge. When she uses her magical powers to do something good or harmless (or pretends to), her powers' color is yellow and when she uses her magical powers to do something harmful or evil, her powers' color is green. **'Gold Color:' ***'Telekinesis:' Maleficent can move things (objects, people, animals, etc) with her mind/magical powers. For example, when Maleficent is a young girl, she has two dolls dance together while floating in the air. ***'Atmokinesis:' Maleficent can control and manipulate weather. An example of the ability is when she creates a downpour in the cottage. ***'Metamorphosis:' Maleficent can magically transform others' (objects, people, animals, etc) shape and form. An example of the ability is when her wings are severed, she has difficultly walking and transforms a simple twig into a staff to become a walking cane to help her walk. She also constantly transforms Diaval into many different forms (such as raven form, human form, wolf form, horse form and dragon form). ***'Terrakinesis:' As a child, Maleficent discovers a broken tree branch in her home and closes her fingers around it and it magically heals. ***'Spell Casting:' Maleficent possesses the ability to cast spells. She places Aurora and later Prince Phillip into a sleeping trace, which causes them to fall into a deep sleep and their unconscious bodies to levitate in the air. **'Green Color:' ***'Telekinesis:' Maleficent also had this ability with the green color. For example, she threw the Pixies away, making them fall inside of a box. ***'Atmokinesis:' (Maleficent also had this ability with the green color.) When Maleficent realized that Stefan took her wings with the purpose to become king, she caused a strong thunderstorm. After this event, she returned to the Moors, and the weather began to darken. ***'Terrakinesis:' In purpose of protecting the Moors, Maleficent used her magic to create a large Wall of Thorns. When the human kingdom's army attempted to destroy the Wall of Thorns, she magically controlled the thorns and defeated them. ***'Spell/Curse Casting: '''When Maleficent found out that King Stefan's daughter was having a christening, she bestowed a curse upon the baby that will cause her to prick her finger on a spinning wheel and fall into sleep-like-death before sunset on her 16th birthday. Relationships *'Maleficent and Stefan' Stefan and Aurora did not have a close relationship, as the pixies raised her for 16 years, away from Stefan. Also, he made Aurora's heart broken, as he locks Aurora in her room. *'Maleficent and Aurora' Maleficent and Aurora relation is very-very-very close, resembling a mother and child's relation. Gallery Go to Maleficent/Gallery Quotes "''Aurora, there is an evil in this world. And I cannot protect you from it." - Maleficent to Aurora ---- "I will not ask your forgiveness. Because what I’ve done to you is unforgivable. I was so lost in hatred and revenge... Sweet Aurora, you stole what was left of my heart... And now I’ve lost you forever. I swear, no harm will come to you, as long as I live, and not a day shall pass that I don’t miss your smile." - Maleficent to Aurora ---- Notes *In Maleficent she is good but in Sleeping Beauty she is evil. * Angelina Jolie gets the place for acting as Maleficent. * unlike Sleeping Beauty, in the end, in the original movie Maleficent died, but in Maleficent movie Stefan is the one who died * The main antagonist is formerly Maleficent, but after verification, it's proven that Stefan is the main antagonist. * In Sleeping Beauty, Maleficent DOES NOT have wings.